powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlet Proficiency
The ability to possess the skills to wield gauntlets. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Battle Gauntlet Proficiency *Cestus Proficiency *Combat Glove Proficiency *Enhanced Gauntlet Proficiency *Enhanced Gauntletmanship/Glovemanship *Metal Knuckle Proficiency Capabilities Users have aptitude for the ways of the gauntlet. They are able to wield gauntlets with great proficiency in brutal fist fights and hand-to-hand combat features, allowing them to fight on equal terms with larger and/or stronger opponents, or those holding larger weapons. Some users can savagely beat and pummel their opponent, and even slash them if their gauntlets are bladed. Applications *Deal incredible damage to your enemy. *Fracture your enemies bones and disrupt their tissue. *Counter *Enhanced Combat **Heavy Strike *Rapid Physical Combat Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Earthquake Generation *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Clawmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Gauntlet *Magic Weaponry *Power Fists *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Gauntlet-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *User may have difficulty handling larger blades. *Users are limited to close-range combat. Known Users Gallery Steven Universe- Garnet's Gauntlets.PNG|Garnet (Steven Universe) can summon two gauntlets. With them she is able to shatter earth, deal powerful strikes, and attack with lightning fast punches. Gauntlet of Zeus.jpg|The Gauntlet of Zeus (God of War: Chains of Olympus) is a powerful weapon that was forged by Hephaestus to bind the Titans to the walls of Tartarus. Obtainingsc.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog), his well known for dealing powerful punches to his enemies, as well as dealing extra damage with his Shovel Claws. Tremor Gauntlet.png|The Tremor Gauntlet (Darksiders) Kazuma Shell Bullet.png|Kazuma's (s-CRY-ed) Alter ability is Shell Bullet. He is able to form the material around him over his right arm into a powerful gauntlet that increases his strength and allows him to increased his mobility for incredible striking power. File:Resonating_Echo_Drill.png|Dosu Kinuta (Naruto) File:Buso_Renkin_of_the_Right_Hand_Gauntlet_Peaky_Gulliver.png|Kinjo (Buso Renkin) Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) used Anti-Hierro gauntlets in conjunction with her martial arts skills to overpower Aizen. GOW III Nemean Cestus.jpg|The Nemean Cestus (God of War series) increase the strength of wielder, allowing them to shake the ground beneath them and deliver powerful punches. Pit vs. Dark Pit.jpg|Pit and Dark Pit (Kid Icarus series) about to clash with their Upperdash Arm and Electroshock Arm respectively. Kirikou Rung.jpg|Kirikou Rung (Soul Eater) with his weapons Fire and Thunder. Jacoba_H.png|Jacoba (Valkyrie Crusade) O.S._-_Kororo-Snowboard.jpeg|Usui Horokeu (Shaman King) can channel his guardian ghost, Kororo, into his snowboard to create his O.S. Kororo-Snowboard, a knucke-hammer of hardened ice. Babbo Version 1A - Hammer ÄRM.png|Babbo Version 1A - Hammer ÄRM turns Ginta's (Marchen Awakens Romance) hand into a gauntlet which through brutal training, he has learned to wield at a master level. Boosted_Gear.jpg|Issei Hyōdō's Boosted Gear (Highschool DxD) Powered_up_Issei_beating_up_Vali.gif|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) combines hand to hand combat techniques with his Boosted Gear Gauntlets to perform powerful punches... Issei_punches_Fenrir.gif|...allow him to overpower most enemies including the legendary God Devouring Divine Beast Fenrir. Electrified_glove.png|One of the Equalists (Avatar:The Legend of Korra) wielding an electrified glove... Asami_charging_an_electrified_glove.png|...which is also used by Asami Sato as her weapon of choice. File:Kratos_Nemean_Cestus.png|Kratos (God of War series) File:Sara_Pezzini_(Witchblade)_cop.jpg|Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) File:War_(Darksiders)_crouch.jpg|War (Darksiders) File:Death_Darksider2.jpg|Death (Darksiders) Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe).jpg|Thanos (Marvel) using the Infinity Gauntlet. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries